meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Staying on Meep Comp Wiki
From now on, I'm active on this wiki again. Anyway, here are some news on what I've done in the past year or so: *I became an active editor on the Shipping Wiki, and managed to get my first 365-day badge on a Wiki, editing every day from February 2018 to February 2019. *On YouTube, I started a third channel all about mapping (which is basically alternate future/history scenarios where there is a map and the countries talk, often represented by countryballs, and wars are also common). *After my first Drawception account (on my PC) got to the number of games that is the year, I started a new Drawception account on my phone. It's called Countryball Drawing, and its avatar is my personal countryball called Star Islandball. It is also the avatar of the Star Islandian Mapping channel. *I also made a Twitter account, @Ifyouwantmetoj1. Of you're wondering what happened, basically Twitter suspended my first account (@StarTheTripleD1) with a legit email (before I even did anything on it), and demanded me to give them my phone number to unsuspend the account, which I refused because they previously said that I could use email as an alternative to my phone number. So, in anger, I tried to protest in the only way I could, by making a second account with the user name "If you want me to join, you should give me the option to use email" or something like that, and gave a fake email. But this time, to my surprise, the account creation actually worked and it didn't demand me to give my phone number. I eventually changed the fake email to a real one. *I've also been supporting PewDiePie in the PewDiePie vs. T-Series battle. *I also became a fan of the YouTuber MrBeast after he bought the PewDiePie billboards. And it makes me regret that I didn't start watching him earlier because I actually saw his Illuminati video tutorial back in 2015 but didn't think it was that good. (Didn't realize I had seen a video from him before until I found the video again.) I also found out he's only like 6 months older than me. *There is this one YouTuber called LaurenzSide that I watched back when she made the Sims 4 Undertale series, then unsubscribed. Well, recently, after getting more interested in The Sims 4, I resubscribed to her, and also subscribed to Deligracy. *During this time, I remained subscribed to Rapunza's YouTube channel (Samantha Clayman), and I'm still subscribed to her on my most active channel in terms of watching videos, Star the Triple Devil. *I've also started editing on Wikitubia, where I have created a new YouTuber page every month since January 2019. I've also updated the PewDiePie vs. T-Series situation. *I also started editing on the Harry Potter Wiki, where I've mostly added information on Hogwarts Mystery. *Also, I've done some major category adding on What You Love Wiki, such as adding a year category on nearly every song there. *I've also made sure to like YouTube Rewind 2018 but it's actually good, Make This Video The Most Liked Video On Youtube (with the actual goal of becoming the second most liked non-music video, and inspired by the Instagram egg) and Congratulations on all 3 of my main accounts. I also disliked YouTube Rewind 2018: Everyone Controls Rewind, and I almost never dislike videos.